The present invention relates generally to the vacuum cleaner art and, more particularly, to edge cleaning brushes for a vacuum cleaner.
A vacuum cleaner is an electromechanical appliance utilized to effect the dry removal of dust, dirt and other small debris from carpets, rugs, fabrics or other surfaces in both domestic and industrial environments. In order to achieve the desired dirt and dust removal, a rotary agitator is provided to beat dirt and dust from the nap of the carpet and a pressure drop or vacuum is used to force air entrained with this dirt and dust into the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner. The particulate-laden air is then drawn through a bag-like filter or a cyclonic separation chamber and filter combination which traps the dirt and dust, while the substantially clean air is exhausted by an electrically operated fan that is driven by an on board motor. It is this fan and motor arrangement that generates the drop in air pressure necessary to provide the desired cleaning action. Thus, the fan and motor arrangement is commonly known as the vacuum or suction generator.
Generally, the rotary agitator of a vacuum cleaner is supported at each end in a bearing block. As a result, the rotary agitator provides brushing action all the way across the vacuum cleaner between the two bearing blocks at the outer side margins thereof. While generally functional, this arrangement has one serious drawback. When cleaning, for example, along a baseboard, the lack of brushing capability at the side margin of the vacuum cleaner (i.e. underneath the bearing block on that side) means that the floor cleaning action of the vacuum cleaner adjacent the baseboard is strictly limited to the movement of air being drawn into the nozzle. This air pressure is not sufficiently strong in many instances to lift dirt such as dog hair from the floor. Accordingly, cleaning action suffers.
Recognizing this shortcoming, attempts have been made in the past to enhance the cleaning of a vacuum cleaner at its side margins. In, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,094,579 to Matchette and U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,902 to DeMaagd, stationary brushes are mounted at an angle in the side of the nozzle assembly and project outwardly beyond the peripheral side margins thereof to clean the corner of the floor where the floor meets the baseboard. Such brush arrangements do not represent a particularly effective solution to the problem. This is because there is a gap between the bristles of the rotary agitator and the stationary brushes. As such a strip of the floor adjacent the baseboard remains unbrushed.
An alternative prior art approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,893 to Sepke. This patent teaches a height adjustable edge brush having a longitudinal axis of bristles which extend along the peripheral side margin of the vacuum cleaner. Once again a significant gap exists between the edge brushes and the bristles of the rotary agitator. Further, brushes of this type significantly increase the friction of the vacuum cleaner with the floor and, accordingly, the effort necessary to move the vacuum cleaner to-and-fro during cleaning. This is an undesirable side effect since it makes the vacuum cleaner more difficult to use effectively.
In accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, an improved vacuum cleaner is provided. The vacuum cleaner includes a housing having a nozzle assembly. A suction fan and suction fan drive motor are carried on the housing.
These components operate together to produce the negative pressure or suction that draws dust and dirt laden air into the vacuum cleaner. The vacuum cleaner also includes an edge cleaning brush pivotally mounted to an outer peripheral margin of the nozzle assembly.
The edge cleaning brush preferably includes a body having a series of apertures for receiving cleaning bristles and a pair of opposed mounting lugs. The nozzle assembly includes a recess and a pair of opposed openings for receiving those mounting lugs.
More specifically describing the invention, the vacuum cleaner may include a housing having a nozzle assembly and agitator cavity. A suction fan and suction drive motor are carried in this housing and a driven rotary agitator is received in the agitator cavity. An edge cleaning brush is pivotally mounted to the nozzle assembly along a lateral edge of the nozzle assembly adjacent the agitator cavity. The edge cleaning brush includes a body having a series of apertures for receiving cleaning bristles and a pair of opposed mounting lugs. The nozzle assembly includes a recess and a pair of opposed openings for receiving the mounting lugs. When properly mounted in the recess, the edge cleaning brush is capable of pivoting through an arc of between, for example, 20xc2x0 to 80xc2x0. Thus, the brush pivots rearwardly as the vacuum cleaner is pushed forward by the operator and the brush pivots forwardly as the vacuum cleaner is pulled backward by the operator. As a result of the pivoting motion of the edge cleaning brush, the underlying carpet at the edge of the nozzle assembly is brushed to remove dirt and debris but additional frictional resistance to movement from engagement of the edge cleaning brush with the floor is minimized. Accordingly, very little if any discernible additional effort is required to manipulate the vacuum cleaner.
Still other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.